Bonds can Break
by MistressofAzarath
Summary: Robin and Raven share a bond. After “The End” they start to grow closer because of it, but can the thing that draws them together also tear them apart? RR One Shot.
1. Bonds can Break

_Robin and Raven share a bond. After "The End" they start to grow closer because of it, but can the thing that draws them together also tear them apart? RR One Shot._

_I don't own the Teen Titans or the characters._

It was midnight. My room was so cold and depressing, sounds like my kind of place, right? With the rain falling and the creepy shadows cast all over the walls it really was the perfect setting for a horror movie. I would right at home if my heart hadn't been broken just a few minutes ago. If he hadn't hurt me….

I sit here on my bed, tears running down my cheeks like rivers. I feel so low, so weak, otherwise it wouldn't have hurt. I let him in. He promised me he would never hurt me…..

He lied.

Raven and I have been going out for about a month and in that time I've never screwed up this bad. Things might never be the same or even close to it. I deeply regret what I've done but it'll never be enough. Nothing will. She'll hate me. Forever.

I've done a lot of bad things in my life, I've screwed up a lot but never like this. I won't blame her if she doesn't forgive me. She'd be in the right. I don't know why I did it….

I had woken up that morning to see Raven in my arms. She looked so peaceful, you would never have guessed she had come crawling into my bed last night because of her nightmares. I had rocked her to sleep. It was the third time this week and I was beginning to get worried about her. I thought once her father was gone she'd be happier but I seems as though it just made her dreams worse. Like he was haunting her with bad dreams.

I was able to sense her nightmares, our bond made it possible for me to tell what she was feeling. Of course, she could tell what I was feeling as well. Whether she wants to or not, when I was feeling a really strong emotion she could tell. I never thought that would be what tore us a part.

I quietly and gently get out of bed without waking her and head to the bathroom for a shower before I went downstairs for breakfast. I make enough eggs and bacon for tea and start her tea all before any of the others wake up. It's become a routine of mine.

I was about to sit down and wait for Raven when she came down the stairs into the kitchen. As she reached for her now whistling kettle, Raven gave me a shy smile. I gave her a hug from behind as she poured hot water into the cup with a tea bag I had set up.

"You shouldn't do this for me every morning, Robin," she scolded, "I'm perfectly able to do it myself." She turned to face me.

"But you look so peaceful when you sleep. I thought you could use the rest."

She didn't seem to have a reply to this. I guess she was embarrassed about last night. Raven seemed to guess my thoughts, "I'm sorry for waking you up last night. I just got so scared…"

I stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, "It was no problem. Being awakened by an angel every night is nothing to complain about.

She blushed and went back to finishing her tea as I put our breakfasts on the table. We sat down for a nice quiet breakfast, just the two of us. Little did I know that it might be the last time we did so, that she might never come to me with her nightmares ever again.

After breakfast we parted ways I spent the day watching TV while she meditated on the roof. When Cyborg suggested a boy's night out I liked the idea. While I love spending time with Raven, it took away my time with the guys. Raven thought it was a wonderful idea. She and Star would do the "hanging of out" while Cyborg, BB, and I would go out and party.

We decided to go to the newest club, Club XXI (that's 21 for people who don't know roman numerals). Though we were below the age limit we got in with no problem. Sometimes being a superhero has its advantages.

BB and Cyborg started dancing with some girls while Robin sat back and watched for a bit. That was when she came over. She was Kathrine Miles, an old friend of mine. Her father was a good friend of Bruce Wane, a.k.a. Batman.

"Hey there, Richard," she practically purred.

I was startled by the use of my real name, "Kathrine, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, having a good time" She cocked her head to the side, "How've you been holding up?"

"Good, I suppose you've seen the papers."

Kathrine gave an amused smile, "Yeah, that's quite a girlfriend you have."

I had to smile at that, Raven was one in a million. That was part of what drew me to her. There was no one else like her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, everything a guy could ask for. I got lost in my thoughts for a while before I realized Kathrine was talking once again.

"You want to go someplace to talk? I have a room rented above the club."

"Sure," I replied, only thinking of how loud it was in the club. This, of course, wasn't a very good idea but I wasn't thinking straight.

I followed Kathrine to her apartment and we started talking. It seem like we talked for hours simply catching up and remembering the past.

"We made quite a team back then," Kathrine said after we talked about the time we left a business party to watch a movie and ended up getting away with it.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Those were some good times."

"I've missed you, Robin," Kathrine said quietly, placing a hand on my leg. How did we end up so close? What was going on?

"I missed you too, Kathrine."

Before I knew it she leaned in to kiss me and I let her. I forgot all about Raven and in a few minutes we were in her bed striping each other. I never should've been in her room in the first place and now it was too late.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire said in her sugary sweet voice, "You have gone pale.

"I have to go, Star," I replied throwing my cloak on, "I'll be back in a bit. Say, where did the guys say they were going?"

In minutes I was flying towards Club XXI. Something was really wrong, Robin was giving off really strong emotions. Those emotions were lust and pleasure. All that was going through Raven's head was 'he couldn't, please don't tell it's true.'

Using their bond I found Kathrine's open window and flew through it only to find my true love with another. Tears clouded my vision, the room swam as I watched Robin and Kathrine….

I couldn't stand it any more. Robin was calling out my name repeatedly but it seemed like he was miles away. I flew back to the tower, crying all the way.

It's a little past midnight. My room is so cold and depressing. It reflects my current state, sad and alone. He doesn't care about me, it was probably all just a lie. He never really loved me or he wouldn't have……………

_I'm really unsatisfied with this. It's my first fanfic and I think it's all right but I don't think I got across what I wanted to. The point of this was that no matter how close you are to someone, no matter how well you know each other, no matter how much you trust each other, it can always be used against you. The same thing you love you can hate. Any relationship can fail, all it takes is one night and one bond._

_R&R if you want me continue._

_Trisana Chandler_


	2. Authors NoteExplanation

Author's Note/ Explanation

Bonds can Break was meant to be a one shot. There is not enough material for another chapter and let me tell you why. I don't want this story to have a happy ending. It just came to me and I knew it wouldn't be happy. I know that some people think I should continue but honestly I don't want Robin to make amends just as much as I don't want to see him screw it up worse. The story will still as it is. I will write more and I can guarantee I will write some happy Robin/Raven stuff because they are my favorite couple. This story was supposed to show that any relationship can fail no matter how perfect it is. I believe in "the one" theory and I think that Robin and Raven truly are "the one" for each other. That doesn't mean that they can't screw it up. Look forward to many stories from me. I have two projects I'm working on, one with a definite happy ending and the other with lots of chapters. I just don't want to continue this one.

Trisana Chandler


End file.
